Amor a través del tiempo
by Vipera MalaFe
Summary: Antes de morir, Voldemort una vez más consiguió arrebatarle a Harry lo que más quería. "Pagará por su traición, y si realmente os queríais no creo que exista ningún problema en que os volváis a enamorar en otro universo ¿Verdad?" La crueldad de ese ser nunca tuvo limites, pues sabía que al lanzar su hechizo, sería imposible que pudieran lograrlo.
1. Chapter 1

Aquí estoy de nuevo con un proyecto que llevo días sin sacarme de la cabeza. Quiero decir que este fic esta ambientado en un universo alterno. El prólogo solo es la explicación de lo que pasará a continuación a medida que avance, eso quiere decir que una vez nos adentremos en ese universo no existirá la magia hasta más adelante.

Los personajes no son mios, nada me pertenece, todo es de JK y yo solo escribo sobre ello por entretenimiento y sin lucro.

Prólogo

Cap 1 El inicio de la historia.

Las fuerzas en ese momento se le iban, lo sentía, al igual que sus poderes se escapaban a través de la pesada y dura expiración del aire en sus pulmones. Después de 17 años ese chiquillo le vencía, y aunque tal vez ese debería ser el momento para expiar sus pecados Tom nunca se consideró creyente. ¿Dónde estaba ese dios mientas él sufría una niñez de miseria y abandono? ¿Dónde estaban aquellos que se proclamaban buenos para ayudarle? Solo te tenías a ti mismo, a tu miseria, a tu desesperación, a tu orgullo para levantarte y ser más fuerte que todo lo demás.

Moría, lo sabía, pero no lo haría sin llevarse consigo a la tumba el último fragmento de cordura que le quedaba al joven Potter. Si él jamás pudo ser feliz, no lo sería nunca nadie. Y menos aún su peor enemigo.

Con una sonrisa, tan sádica y retorcida que haría huir incluso al más valiente, enfrentó con furia al adolescente frente a él.

-¿Celebrarás con Draco mi derrota… Harry?

Las palabras causaron el efecto inmediato.

-Lucius debe estar revolviéndose en su tumba, si recordase exactamente donde han debido ya matarle. Maldito cobarde. –la mueca de horror en el rostro de Voldemort podría ser similar a un basilisco, con aquellos ojos asesinos y penetrantes capaces de desnudar tu alma, de desgarrarla y por último devorarla como a un manjar en medio de la hambruna más absoluta. Y sin embargo, incluso a través de ese escrutinio, Harry se mantenía en pie sosteniendo la venenosa mirada, sin siquiera bajar un ápice su varita.

-¿Cómo lo..?

-¿Cómo lo sabía? –respondió en tono jocoso el Lord Tenebroso, demostrando una vez más con aquella sonrisa burlona que incluso al borde de la muerte, era alguien de lo más peligroso. – Te sorprenderías de lo débil que se vuelve tu mente cuando duermes, Harry…

El tono en el que el nombre era susurrado podría infundir temor en cualquiera, incluso en Harry. Voldemort era como una serpiente, arrastrándose en sus últimos momentos de debilidad, y a pesar de ello, se mantenía en pie, dispuesto a lanzar su última dosis de veneno letal antes de desplomarse por completo.

Ante el silencio, continuó hablando. Sintiendo aun la presión de la magia de Potter en su varita alzada.

-Tan débil como la mente del joven Malfoy después de una sesión de cruciatus –Si las miradas matasen, Voldemort ya habría muerto después de semejante revelación.

-No eres más que un monstruo –El rencor se saboreaba en cada una de sus palabras, eran puro odio reflejado contra la persona que no solo había destruido su vida, sino también la de otros inocentes que, quisieran o no, se habían visto envueltas en aquella guerra que un maníaco con deseos de poder tuvo a bien iniciar. – Espero que ardas en el infierno.

-Seguramente lo haría, si existiese –susurró en tono amenazador, imprimiendo en cada sílaba un tono silbante y aterrador.

Nagini, muerta a los pies de su amo tras arrastrarse apenas un par de metros desde que Neville la hiriese de gravedad era la prueba de la vulnerabilidad absoluta de Voldemort. Ese era el momento para destruirle definitivamente. Después de ese golpe certero jamás volvería a regresar. Harry, consciente de ello, apuntó con mayor precisión al mago oscuro, dispuesto a susurrar la maldición que nunca pensó que tendría que utilizar, pero que sin embargo, sabía que no tenía más remedio que convocar.

-Ojalá nunca seas feliz, Harry Potter, lo deseo con lo poco que queda de mi alma.

Fue ese el preciso instante en el que por primera vez, Voldemort desvió su mirada al cielo, en una plegaría silbante; pársel, que ahora Harry era incapaz de distinguir ni pronunciar, que oscureció por completo el nublado cielo encapotado de la madrugada, dando la sensación de que el tímido sol que segundos antes anunciaba el nuevo día, volvía a ocultarse frente a sus ojos.

El rayo que impacto de lleno contra el pecho de Voldemort detuvo sus palabras, y el cuerpo inerte del mago tenebroso por fin cayó al suelo, junto a las ruinas de lo que en un principio había formado parte de una de las paredes de acceso a la entrada de Hogwarts. Una exhalación escapó de los labios de Tom Riddle antes de convertirse en polvo, siendo una sonrisa macabra lo último que su rostro articulase antes de comenzar a desquebrajarse, hasta finalmente extinguirse en la neblina y el viento que rodeaban el que habría sido el campo de batalla entre ambos magos.

Harry, agotado, cayó de rodillas al suelo, comenzando a respirar entrecortadamente tras todo el esfuerzo que su magia y su propio cuerpo habían desplegado durante la lucha. El cielo, aun negro y amenazante a una próxima tormenta fue su última visión del mundo que le rodeaba antes de comenzar a perder el conocimiento. Siendo esta vez su cuerpo el que se hallase en el abrigo de las piedras destruidas junto a la tierra que comenzaba a humedecerse con las primeras gotas de lluvia.

Con la varita a un lado, sostenida apenas por sus dedos inmóviles, el rostro empapado en sangre, sudor y llovizna, Harry Potter, aun sin saber si soñaba creyó escuchar en su cabeza la temible voz de Voldemort, serpenteando hasta llevarle junto a él a un profundo letargo.

"Pagará por su traición, y si realmente os queríais no creo que exista ningún problema en que os volváis a enamorar en otro universo ¿Verdad?"

La magia oscura envolvió el cuerpo empapado, una risa siniestra se prolongó quemando sus oídos, quebrando su mente debilitada, y nuevamente la negrura se adueñó de todos los sentidos del héroe hasta transportarle a un estado de inconsciencia.

Voldemort, se había marchado para siempre, y junto a él se llevó lo único que a Harry le quedaba para seguir luchando y mantenerse en pie. Su vida junto a Draco.

NA: Merezco comentarios o ¿Piedras? Sois libres de elegir. Aun no me manejo muy bien con fanfiction, pero estoy aprendiendo y trataré de responder a los comentarios que me dejéis en mis historias. Intentaré actualizar una vez por semana, hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no son mios, nada me pertenece, todo es de JK y yo solo escribo sobre ello por entretenimiento y sin lucro.

Las letras en cursiva simbolizan la verdadera historia de Harry y Draco en su universo real. Y del mismo modo, recuerdo que el resto pertenece a otro universo sin magia, totalmente AU.

Cap. 2 Soy Harry, Harry Potter.

_-¿Malfoy? Ni hablar, lleva desde que le conozco insultando a la gente que me importa, empezó con Hagrid, siguió con mis amigos y cuando supo que era donde más me dolía, con mis padres. –Se negaba a ver la realidad, encerrado en aquella habitación junto a Remus, Harry se encontraba debatiéndose entre aceptar de entre todos los "espías" posibles a Draco Malfoy en su casa de Grimmauld Place. Al parecer el susodicho "espía" llegaría junto a Snape en unos minutos más a través de la entrada de la red flú. _

_-Harry, cachorro… la gente cambia, ese chico está atemorizado, Voldemort ha amenazado a su familia, Severus solo le dio un modo de resarcirse, compréndelo –Remus, con toda su buena voluntad solo trataba de hacer las cosas más sencillas. El padre del chico Malfoy se había unido definitivamente al señor tenebroso por puro temor, y sin embargo, su hijo, con mucho más sentido común que su progenitor había buscado apoyo en el profesor Snape para él y para su madre. Ahora los mortífagos lo buscaban por revelar información sobre su círculo, Voldemort quería su cabeza, al igual que la de Harry, aunque con motivos muy diferentes de los que requería para exterminar al chico que vivió. _

_-¿Pretendes que me crea que es verdad todo lo que dice? Esa serpiente mentirosa podría estar inventándolo solo por recibir protección de la Orden del Fénix. –testarudo, Harry se veía incapaz de aceptar que en realidad alguien como Malfoy resultase finalmente una "buena persona" tras todas aquellas peleas que habían disputado en aquellos seis años. Lo último que supo de él, fue que no tuvo el valor suficiente para matar a Dumbledore en la torre de Astronomía, y que finalmente, había sido Snape el "traidor". En un principio le odió, con todo su ser, pero no tardó en saber poco tiempo después que el anciano director prácticamente ya estaba condenado a muerte debido a la maldición que pesaba sobre su mano, detalle de Voldemort, y que además, había sido él quien específicamente le pidiese a Severus Snape que llegado el momento, fuese la mano ejecutora. _

_-Protección que el mismísimo Dumbledore le había prometido en un principio, Harry. _

_-Lo sé pero…_

_-No, ese chico nos necesita. –Sentenció el licántropo - Se ha arriesgado al descubrir los planes de Voldemort y sus lacayos, nos ha confirmado información fundamental a riesgo de su vida. Se ha puesto de tu parte Harry, quiere tu victoria… nuestra victoria, la de todos. No te pido que seáis amigos, solo que os toleréis si vamos a vivir aquí juntos. _

_-Pides algo muy complicado Remus, jamás nos hemos llevado bien. Malfoy es tan… insoportable. –el solo hecho de tener que resumirlo prácticamente le revolvía el estómago. Entendía que era cierto, que ahora Malfoy estaba en las manos de todos ellos, igual como él había puesto en las de ellos toda aquella información con la que habían sido capaces de capturar a tantos mortifagos a través de todos sus escondites secretos. Sin embargo, no había opción. _

_-Sé que podrás hacerlo, cachorro, confío plenamente en ti –en un gesto que a Harry casi podría parecerle fraternal, Remus acarició su cabeza, dándole a entender que todo estaría bien, que no estaba solo ante nada ni nadie, que siempre le tendría a él para buscar el apoyo que necesitase. Y justo en ese instante, el sonido de las llamas en la chimenea revelaron la presencia de un par de personas más en el salón contiguo a la habitación donde se encontraban.- Trata de darle una oportunidad, por favor. _

_Armándose de todo su coraje Gryffindor, Harry finalmente cedió. Si debía al menos convivir con Draco Malfoy, lo haría en buenos términos. Si este no quería que fuese de ese modo, con ignorar su presencia sería suficiente. _

Lentamente sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse, con pesadez y somnolencia. En un principio se sintió extraño, siempre que dormía presentía que sus extraños sueños no le dejaban realmente descansar, aunque nunca recordaba que era lo que soñaba cada noche para sentirse tan cansado, no física, pero si mentalmente. Era como si su cuerpo se repasase tras aquellas horas dormitando, pero su mente estuviese continuamente en funcionamiento, impidiéndole tener paz incluso al dormir.

A su lado, en la mesilla junto a la cama reposaban sus gafas, las mismas que tomó con cuidado para luego terminar por encajarlas sobre el puente de su regordeta y ligeramente rojiza nariz debido al frío de la mañana. Un nuevo día se abría de nuevo antes sus ojos, una nueva jornada que seguramente se vería animada con su vuelta a clases. El verano era realmente insufrible, exceptuando los días en los que salía a hacer la compra junto a su tía para cargar con sus bolsas, o cuando Remus iba a visitarle, siempre ante la atenta mirada de los desconfiados Dursleys.

Harry tenía 17 años, y tan solo vivía el día a día con la esperanza de que aquel año terminase pronto para poder irse de aquella casa al cumplir en sus 18 la mayoría de edad.

Sus tíos no le trataban tan mal en realidad, exceptuando los momentos en los que siempre necesitó del cariño que sus padres no pudieron darle, del abrazo de su madre, de la complicidad y los juegos de su padre. Con tan solo 8 años un accidente automovilístico le arrebató a sus progenitores, y dos años después a su padrino y primo de su padre, Sirius, quien se estaba haciendo cargo de él, por una enfermedad crónica.

Remus, un amigo de sus padres, y quien en ese momento hubiese sido la pareja sentimental de Sirius trató de hacerse cargo de él después de su muerte, pero no al ser parientes consanguíneos jamás pudo conseguir la custodia que por derecho le otorgaron a los familiares más cercanos.

Su tia en realidad no eran desagradable, solo demasiado estricta, ni siquiera su primo era tan horrible y matón cuando aprendías a ganártelo a base de compartir diariamente con él las golosinas o ayudarle a hacer los deberes, pero el señor Dursley era otra historia aparte. A veces, en la mirada de tía Petunia veía añoranza cuando esta le observaba directamente a los ojos, otras veía enfado, pero la mayoría de las veces detectaba tristeza. Supo lo que ocurría en realidad cuando a los 12 años Remus le explicó que ella y su madre llevaban años sin hablarse, desde que Lily se marchó de casa para casarse con James. En ese instante, aun a pesar de ser un niño, Harry entendió que debía sentirse apenada por no haber llegado jamás a despedirse de ella. Después de todo eran hermanas y en un tiempo pasado habían sido muy unidas.

Al bajar al comedor, Dudley, su primo, ya estaba desayunando, o mejor dicho engullendo como un pato. A su lado, el señor Dursley también leía el periódico mientras unos huevos revueltos y varias salchichas eran depositadas en su plato por su tía.

Todo siguió en el mismo silencio que de costumbre, Harry no hablaba, no más de lo necesario. Sabía perfectamente que ese hombre no soportaba su presencia, y el hecho de hacer más incomodas las cosas durante el tiempo que le quedaba por permanecer bajo su techo no estaba entre sus planes.

Después de un café y una simple tostada, nada en comparación al sobrecargado desayuno que habitualmente devoraban su primo y Vernon, o como Harry secretamente los llamaba, "Estómagos de acero", ambos tomaron sus mochilas y se dispusieron a ir al instituto.

Para Harry ese sería su último año, al igual que para Dudley. El chico no era inteligente, en absoluto, pero Harry sabía que el hecho de que hubiese pasado de curso durante aquellos años de secundaria mucho tenía que ver con la mensualidad desproporcionada que cada trimestre el señor Dursley abonaba.

Harry sabía que Remus Lupin era quien pagaba sus libros, al igual que los materiales. Tal vez los Dursley lo mantenían en su casa, le alimentaban y vestían, pero no eran los que pagaban sus gastos escolares. Y a Dios gracias, aunque afortunadamente él no era un idiota que necesitaba que cada trimestre el colegio exigiese un cheque para no hacerle reprobar el curso.

Por el contrario, Remus estaba muy contento con sus notas, especialmente porque él era profesor en la universidad de artes y letras. Y en parte, era por su causa que al chico le fascinase tanto la literatura y la poesía. Harry quería ser escritor, era bueno, muy bueno le había dicho alguna que otra vez Lupin al leer sus escritos. Pero tampoco se hacía grandes ilusiones.

-Nos vemos después, primo –Ya en las taquillas, Harry se quedó solo mientras Dudley se marchaba junto a sus amigos, no compartían muchas clases, de hecho, en la mayoría en las que se encontraba su primo eran de recuperación. Una voz conocida y familiar se oyó a sus espaldas, seguida de un abrazo de brazos anchos y fornidos. Un destello de cabello pelirrojo fue lo primero que Harry pudo visualizar, y lo segundo que supo, es que él también se encontraba respondiendo ante aquel efusivo gesto de cariño.-

-Tenía muchas ganas de verte, colega.

-Yo también, desde que tienes novia me tienes abandonado.

Una sonrisa tímida, seguida de un ligero sonrojo se apoderaron del rostro de Ron. Poco antes de empezar el verano, al fin se había decidido, alentado por su amigo a pedirle una cita en serio a Hermione, la chica por la que llevaba colgado desde que prácticamente eran unos niños de 14.

-Eso no es cierto, te he enviado muchos correos, prácticamente hablábamos todas las noches.

-Ya, lo sé ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?

-Genial, debiste haber venido, sabes que a mi madre le habría encantado.

Ese verano incluso había sido más solitario que los anteriores. Ron se había marchado junto a sus padres a visitar a unos parientes en el campo. Con gusto les habría acompañado, pero no creía justo interponerse entre Hermione y Ron cuando apenas estaban comenzando a salir. Necesitaban su espacio, y por eso, dejo que fuese ella la que ocupase su plaza en el auto familiar de los Weasleys.

-¡Harry! –Casi como si hubiese sido invocada, allí estaba junto a Ginny, la hermana de Ron. Ambas chicas se acercaron a saludarle, y aunque Ginny era un año menor que ellos, no eran pocas las veces que se había unido a su hermano y a sus amigos para comer en los descansos o incluso para estudiar juntos o ir a los partidos de futbol a ver jugar y animar a Ron.

Para Harry, volver a clases era maravilloso. Veía a sus amigos, los que no vivían al menos por la zona, todos los días. Remus le recogía al salir de clases todos los martes y jueves para llevarle a comer y además no tenía que soportar la cara de su tío toda la mañana como si él fuese un bicho al que podría aplastar con una sola mano si así se lo propusiera. Todo sería genial si no fuese por un pequeño y molesto detalle.

Un empujón casi logró hacerle caer al suelo en medio del pasillo.

-Quita de en medio, Potter.

Más que un molesto detalle, era un grano en el culo.


End file.
